


Falling Perspective

by LaffeeTaffee



Series: Beyond Soma [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Description Heavy, Desperate Kate, Dialogue, Dirty Talk, F/M, Graphic Sexual Content, Idiots trying to give oral sex, It turns into sex, Kate is a bitch, Kate is begging for the D, One-Shot, One-shot from Detroit Within Soma, Oral Sex, Original Artwork, Pining, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Simon is a dominant masochist, Simon is a little shit, Simon likes boobs, Smut, The first part is basically a fight scene, aggressive smut, and it's hot as hell, basically a porno, dominant Simon, they love eachother though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaffeeTaffee/pseuds/LaffeeTaffee
Summary: It's been four years since Simon first appeared at Kate's doorstep. Three years since he deviated. And a year passed after the android revolution where he found himself with Kate in his arms again. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to love and be loved by someone so utterly devoted to him. Even if she is still as cynical and stubborn as he remembered.Couples' quarrels are a natural part of any relationship. They can take many forms although they usually end in catharsis and common ground. Simon's and Kate's methods are... explosive.-- or --Simon throws Kate butt-naked into the Detroit River and they proceed to have bomb sex afterwards.
Relationships: Simon (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Beyond Soma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Falling Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene that was mentioned in the spin-off I wrote called Beneath the Waves. Simon mentioned that he "tested" Kate's thalassophobia by chucking her in the river. They learned that she still has it the hard way (pun intended). This story is a one-shot from Detroit: Within Soma, my story about Simon's origins and how he came to Jericho. Gird your loins and prepare to squint through this. It's probably the most explicit thing I've ever written.
> 
> [Detroit: Within Soma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379089/chapters/53467114)

“I checked it this morning,” said Simon. “It’s optimal.”

“Great,” said Kate. She walked past him as he leaned against the rail to look over the river. “Have fun.”

“I can endure temperatures as low as minus twenty degrees celsius,” said Simon. “The temperature is optimal for you.”

“What makes you think I care about the temperature?” said Kate. She rested her back against the rail next to him as she brought her coffee mug to her lips. “The temperature is the least of my concerns.”

Simon straightened as he looked at her. He hung his head to the side. “We’ve been over this.”

Kate swallowed her coffee and nodded. “So why are we talking about it again?”

“There is nothing in the river─”

“I don’t care that there’s nothing in the river,” said Kate. “My brain says no. I listen to my brain.”

“It’s a phobia, Kate,” said Simon. “An irrational fear. You do realize that?”

“Mhm,” said Kate, tilting her mug up to her lips again.

“And it’s preventing you from doing something you might really enjoy.”

“Mm.” Kate lowered the mug. “Keyword: might.”

“How would you know if you don’t at least try to overcome your fear?” said Simon.

“Because there’s no point in going through that much stress on a ‘might,’” said Kate. She folded her bathrobe tighter against her chest and looked out at the river. “Why do you want me to get in the river so bad anyway? It’s not like there’s not enough around here for us to be doing.”

“It’s not about swimming in the river per say,” said Simon. “Or about having something to do. You have a problem. I want to help you overcome it.”

“What problem?” Kate motioned to the river. “That I’m not getting into bacteria infested waters and splashing around like shark bait?”

Simon’s smile was countered by his narrowed eyebrows as he gazed at her incredulously. Kate let out a sharp sigh and looked away from him.

“Or you just want an excuse for me to hang around in a bikini all the time,” said Kate, taking another swig from her mug.

“I’m pretty sure there are easier ways of finding visual pleasure,” said Simon. “For instance, do you think my optics can’t see through your robe?”

Kate froze, her eyes going wide. She lowered the mug. “You can’t.”

Simon gave a sideways smile. “How do you know?”

“Because your processor would explode,” said Kate. “You’d be using it all the time.”

“No, I’d use it sparingly,” said Simon, moving towards her. “Only at the appropriate times.”

“Don’t use that word with me,” said Kate as Simon moved into her and slipped his arms around her waist. He tilted his head as he smiled at her.

“Use what? Appropriate?”

Kate snorted and turned her head away. Simon pressed his nose to her temple so he was able to speak softly in her ear.

“Am I saying it wrong?” He pulled her closer into him and touched his lips to her earlobe. “I can say it slower. Gentler.” He bared his teeth and grazed the shell of her ear. “Deeper.”

“Oh for fu─” Kate planted her hand against his chest and pushed him back from her. “This is exactly what I’m talking about. You’ve got no fucking boundaries.”

Simon made a pathetic attempt to hide his guilty smile with an innocent one. “I thought the point of a relationship was to remove our boundaries.”

“That’s─ I─” Kate made a frustrated noise. “Not all the time.”

“Only some of the time?” Simon repositioned his hands on her waist.

“Not  _ all the time _ ,” said Kate. “As in I can’t be your female slave every time you want it. And I can’t let you drag me into the nearest closet just because you make that face.  _ That _ fucking face.” She pointed as the corner of Simon’s mouth rose. “You do this shit to me constantly and then make it out like I’m the one who instigates this every time. Like it’s my fault you know exactly how to hit my weak points so you can claim you’re totally innocent and never get what you want when you want it. You always get what you want. Every time. It’s degrading.”

She watched Simon carefully as he gazed back at her, his head still cocked to one side and the smile still on his face.

“Are you finished?” he said.

Kate made the frustrated noise again. “I just… I mean everyone thinks I treat you like shit and I don’t like affection but the point is you have me by the proverbial balls. And every time I make even the slightest rejection it’s like I’m depriving you. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Simon tilted his head back and looked off as he contemplated her words. “So you’d like me to stop coercing you.”

“I mean… yeah.” Kate dropped her shoulders and rested her hands on his. Her heart was already beginning to pound as her eyes fell on his throat. “Or just… don’t do it as much.”

“I didn’t realize I had that much control over you,” said Simon. “That makes this so much easier.”

Kate stared at him. “What easier?”

Simon met her gaze. “Get in the water, Kate.”

Kate was frozen in confusion. “What?”

“You heard me,” said Simon. “Get in the water.”

“I’m not─” Kate let out a laugh. “No.”

“But I told you to. You always do what I say.”

“Fuck you.” Kate laughed. “You know what I mean.”

Simon hung his head. “You’re depriving me, Kate.”

“Good. A little deprivation is healthy for you.”

“I don’t like it.” Simon fumbled with the folds of her bathrobe. “It makes me uncomfortable.”

Kate glared at him as she slowed his movement with her hands on his wrists. “Are you just in a constant state of sexual frustration?”

“No.” Simon gently pulled the knot in her bathrobe loose. “I just have to remind you that you’re not as resilient as you think you are.”

“By seducing me full time.” Kate felt herself tense up as Simon leaned into her to press his nose to her temple, his hands slipping into her robe. “You know there’s a name for this.”

“What’s that?” Simon closed his mouth on her cheek and trailed his lips down to her neck. Kate dropped her head back.

“It’s called being a boy toy,” she said. Simon breathed out a laugh against her skin.

“Am I your toy?” he said. Kate sighed.

“You’re a stay-at-home boyfriend, you take care of me and clean up all of my shit, and you’ve got a built-in radar for knowing when I’m the slightest bit turned on,” said Kate. “That’s called being a boy toy.”

Simon brushed his nose against hers, his face still pulled in a grin. “And you don’t want me to be a boy toy.”

“It’s─ it’s just─” Kate dropped her shoulders. “It’s sort of like a vice. Makes me look like a desperate housewife and you look like a pussy.”

Simon narrowed his eyes at her. “So we probably shouldn’t do this.” He ran his hands up her bare torso, stopping just underneath her breasts. Kate drew in a deep breath.

“Not… I mean not as much,” she said. Her heart leaped in her chest as his hands drifted to her back and slid down so he was able to pull her pelvis into his.

“I wouldn’t want to make you feel desperate.” Simon grazed his teeth along her cheek, and Kate let out a helpless gasp as she felt him roll his hips into hers. His lips were against her ear. “Or for me to look like a  _ pussy.” _

Kate shut her eyes and drew her hands up to his shoulders as her strength failed her. She tilted her head to the side to let him gain access to her neck. “You’re not trying very hard.”

“I’m trying as hard as I can.” Simon drew back and pressed his forehead against hers, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily.

“Try harder,” said Kate. She threaded her fingers through his blond hair.

“Tell me to stop,” said Simon. He touched his lips to hers and Kate opened her mouth to meet him only to feel him pull slightly away. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

Kate panted frantically as she pulled herself closer to him. “Don’t put this on me.”

“Tell me what you want me to do,” said Simon. He blocked her mouth by gently nipping her upper lip. “So I don’t have to be your toy or your slave owner. Tell me you want me to stop.”

The shoulders of her bathrobe were coming down as he slowly pulled them back. Kate clenched her eyes shut as she fought to keep her self control. “Simon…”

Simon breathed out against her lips, his breath warming her skin. “Kate.”

Her bathrobe had fallen down to gather at her elbows, leaving her upper body helplessly exposed against the crisp morning air. Simon paused as he waited for her to direct him, his blue eyes focusing on her hazel ones. He adjusted his hands on her arms.

“Do you trust me?” he said.

Kate gazed at him, her body electrified in desire. Losing her final ditch effort to contain her want for him, she let all of her restraint go and rolled her arms back so that her bathrobe fell free from her. She moved back into him, her nose brushing his as she slid her arms over his shoulders. “Yes,” she said.

Simon’s hands went around her waist. “Good,” he said sharply.

Kate was suddenly falling backwards, and then she was heaved up into the air. It took her a second to realize Simon was carrying her, one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. Her mind scrambled to make sense of what he was doing, and then a cascade of disbelief fell over her as he moved towards the rail. She shook her head.

“Simon… Simon what─” She gripped his shoulders tighter as the edge of the balcony neared. Blind panic shot through her. “Oh god. Simon, don’t─ you’re not fucking─ Simon!”

The world spun as Simon twirled. Then Kate let out a shriek as the air opened up, and she was sailing through open space. It was almost an eternity that she flew, her senses belligerently trying to make sense of what was happening. She screamed the whole way down, and crashed into the cool water below.

Bubbles roared around her as she dropped far below the surface. Everything darkened, turning a deep shade of greenish blue. Kate fought against her descent, thrashing her arms and kicking in the water, all the while feeling like she was sinking into the open jaws of something monstrously horrible. Her mind was caught in a strange transition of emotions. This couldn’t have happened. He couldn’t have done this to her. There was no way he’d stoop that low.

She gradually began to propel upwards, and her panic intensified the closer she got to the shimmering surface. Her limbs were so exposed. The water was too dark. There was so much she couldn’t see. So much that her fear was telling her was just outside of her vision. When she finally broke through the lapping waves, she sucked in a furious breath of air and let out a murderous wail.

She wasted no time in punching her way through the waves as she swam for the dock. It felt agonizingly slow although she could feel the water racing past her. When her hand smacked the polymer dock, she rotated in the water to pull herself up and felt rigid vines graze her legs below her. Terror shot through her, electrifying her body and sending her bolting out of the water to throw herself onto the white deck.

The sky spun overhead, and she panted as the fear melted away from her. The relief of finally being out of the water was changing fast into anxiety and fury. With a nervous gasp, she flung her arms around herself to cover her bare body. The river was so open. It was so bright out. She’d made so much noise on the way down, she may as well have been running from a serial killer.

She forced herself onto her feet, throwing a trepid glance around as if she were expecting to see a thousand people staring at her. With one arm wrapped around her breasts and a hand covering the place between her legs, she bolted furiously towards the back door of the boat house. It was hardly enough cover, and she fought against the humiliation as she yanked at the door handle. It thudded, locked.

Her body washed in a petrified disbelief. She shook the door handle before pounding a fist on the glass. “Simon! You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

She spun, staring around for a moment as she racked her brain for what to do next. It was harder than it needed to be since fury and terror were both clouding her judgement. Then she bolted around the dock, her arms still wrapped around herself, and made her way along the house to the front door.

She was so much more exposed here, and she breathed a silent prayer before throwing her shoulder against the door and turning the handle. It opened.

Kate stumbled inside, slamming the door closed behind her. She pressed her back against it as she once again flew through a transition of relief and then blinding anger. She didn’t want to give it time to settle. Slapping her arms around herself again, she hunched and moved forward towards the living space, leaving a trail of water which was dripping off of her in streams. This was beyond ridiculous. It was downright cruel. It was utterly disrespectful and sadistic. Before she could find another reason to be even more furious, she froze on the spot, locking eyes with Simon who was standing at the foot of the stairs.

For a second, they simply stared at eachother. Simon had his back against the rail, his arms folded across his chest and his head cocked to one side as he smiled expectedly at her. Kate straightened slightly, her anger rising to a boil. Simon didn’t move. He didn’t speak. And as his intention became clear, Kate felt her anger burst over the threshold. She reached out and fumbled for the nearest object, and let out a shriek as she launched it at him.

“You _ fuck!” _ The object, which had been a vase, shattered into the wall over Simon’s head as he darted sideways. Kate grabbed for something else. “You smarmy ass fuck!” A lamp crashed against the stairs. “I’ll fucking kill you!”

Simon caught her wrists as she launched herself at him. She threw herself backwards in an attempt to rip her hands free, and Simon stumbled with her as they crashed into the kitchen. Kate twisted, painfully aware that she was making an even bigger fool of herself. She swung sideways, knocking several items off the counter and then spun so she was able to slam her back against his chest and push him bodily into the wall. Simon let out a grunt, his grip releasing just enough for Kate to twist with more freedom.

She wrenched herself from his arms, darting away only to be practically yanked off her feet as Simon grabbed her wrist. She pulled hard, and then she was shooting forward as Simon dragged her back into him and turned with her to throw her back up against the wall.

His hands were on her wrists again, and they went over her head as Simon pinned them to the wall above her. Kate immediately struggled sideways, dislodging several hanging items, but found herself blocked as Simon pressed himself against her body. She groaned as she desperately strained against his grip, frustratingly aware that she was losing the battle. He’d already done so much damage to her pride. There wasn’t much she could do to make herself look even more pathetic. Finally, she slumped against the wall, her chest heaving as she gazed at him through her soaking curtain of hair.

Simon gazed back at her, his blue eyes lit in a powerful energy as if daring her to continue resisting. The longer he looked at her, the more she felt her defiance leak away. There was no point in fighting. He had her right where he wanted her. And as she caught her breath, she began to feel her fury submit to defeat. Her pride could heal. Vengeance could wait. The only thing left to do was salvage what was left of her dignity, and even that was fading fast.

Simon readjusted his hands on her wrists so that he was able to let go with one hand. He pressed it to Kate’s damp stomach, drawing it upwards along her chest. Kate’s body automatically tensed up, pushing her exasperation further into the background. When his hand reached her throat, she bore it for him and felt her heart race.

He studied her for a moment, his face tensed in focus. Then he slid his hand back down again and cupped her breast, palming it gently. Kate let out a sharp breath, falling back against the wall as her body reacted to him. He watched her, studying her every movement as if looking for something specific. He suddenly ducked down, and Kate found herself fighting for air as he opened his mouth and dragged his tongue along her breast. When his lips closed over her nipple and he sucked, a cascade of sparks fell over her. She dropped her head back and her voice broke through her breath.

Simon rose up again, pressing his nose to her cheek and panting deeply as he massaged her breast in his hand. “Are you wet for me?” he whispered.

Before Kate could respond, he released her breast and trailed his fingertips down her dripping torso until he reached her pelvis. Kate braced herself, swallowing forcefully. Then a desperate gasp left her and a burst of electricity ignited her body as she felt his fingers slide through the slick folds of her entrance. He drew his hand up, and the sensation eased away. When Kate opened her eyes, he was rubbing the moisture in his fingers. He analyzed it carefully, then his blue eyes met hers. He moved into her.

“Maybe I am your boy toy,” he said in a low voice, pressing his body into hers. “And maybe you’re a desperate housewife. Maybe everything is as depraved and weak as you think it is. It’s a vice. A disgusting flaw. And everyone knows about it.” He ran his hand slowly down her body and over her breast, sending a numbing shiver through her so she writhed against the contact. “But that’s not what you’re really afraid of,” Simon continued. “You’re afraid of the one thing you can’t control. The only thing that can bring those walls down and make you this delirious. This helpless. This… sensitive.”

His hand made its way back up between her breasts and to her throat, making her rise up and flatten herself against the wall. She clenched her hands into fists above her head as she strained against the hand that clamped them there. Simon drew himself against her, moving back so he was able to touch his lips to hers. He guided her face gently holding her jaw between his thumb and forefinger.

“You’re afraid of it,” he whispered against her mouth, “because you _ love _ it.”

A frantic breath left her. She leaned forward in a hurried attempt to catch his mouth but he moved back from her at the last moment. His lips teased hers just within reach.

“Tell me you love it,” he said. Kate flexed against his hand as she arched away from the wall. Simon held her firmly in place. “Do you love it?”

“Y-yes,” Kate whispered, tilting her head to go for his mouth again. He held her back, his fingers tightening on either side of her jaw.

“Say it louder.” He readjusted his grip on her wrists, and Kate bent her elbows as she tried to pull herself farther from the wall towards him. 

“Yes,” she said.

“Louder.” He closed his teeth on her upper lip, and Kate moaned as a wave of agonizing desire fell through her. She nearly sobbed beneath its power.

“Yes!”

Her hands were free. She was falling into him before she was even aware of it. Her arms went over his shoulders, her hands clenching into his blond hair, and her bare body pressing into his as she finally closed her mouth against his lips in an unsatisfying rush of longing. She felt his hands run along her back, and he pulled her further into him. She couldn’t stop the desperate noises she made each time his lips closed against hers, the saline taste of his mouth driving her into a frenzy. Everything in her ached for him. She didn’t care what it took to satiate it.

She locked her knee around his hip and hoisted herself on his waist in a fragile attempt to bring herself closer into him. His hands went under her thighs, and she crossed her legs around his waist, clinging to him as he carried her backwards. He turned, and there was a shattering of utensils as he pushed her onto the kitchen bar. She didn’t release him. Instead, she twisted into him, using her legs to pull his pelvis into hers as she drowned herself in the way he was taking her mouth.

She drew her hands to his neck and furiously began to unbutton his flannel shirt. Simon let go of her mouth to breath heavily against it, his forehead pressed against hers as he worked the buttons loose from the bottom up. When their hands met, Kate reached up to wrench the shirt back from his shoulders. Simon opened his mouth against hers as he rolled his shoulders back, and Kate felt the brush of his tongue on hers before he closed his mouth over her lips, the shirt falling free to the floor.

Kate went for the waist of his pants and fumbled for the zipper. Before she could undo it, Simon’s hand was on her chest and she fell backwards as he pushed her flat onto her back. Her shoulder hit something that swiveled off the counter and shattered onto the tile floor below. It hardly registered with her. All she could focus on was the debilitating way Simon had her opened up in front of him, completely exposed and unbelievably vulnerable in the safest way she had ever known. Her heart hammered in her chest as she breathed heavily, and waves of elation flowed through her core in preparation for him.

Simon seemed to take the opportunity to observe her like this. He hovered over her, his hands gliding slowly up her torso as he took in the bumps and ridges of her body. Kate’s chest heaved as she watched his blue eyes follow the path of his hands, his face drawn in a calm intrigue. He pushed his pelvis into hers as he leaned closer to her, and he cupped her breasts, kneading them softly in his hands and pressing his thumbs into the rigid peaks of her nipples to make small circles with them. Kate felt herself automatically tense up as she arched slightly off the counter and gripped the backs of his hands. She knew what he was doing. It was utter torture. And she deserved every second of it.

He dropped down and closed his mouth against her flexing stomach. Kate threaded her hands into his hair as he moved lower, shockwaves of excitement burning through her as he neared her pelvis. He let out a grunt as he hooked his hands under her knees and brought them up to rest on his shoulders. Kate thought her heart would burst from her chest as she braced herself for the feel of him, knowing fully well that she would never be ready even if she had all the time in the world. It came upon her quickly, and she shut her eyes, a frantic gasp leaving her at the electric burst of pleasure spreading between her legs as Simon brushed his tongue against her sensitive bud.

She had to fight to keep herself from clamping her legs. Instead she clutched his hair in one hand, the other grasping onto the edge of the counter above her as she let the energy force her muscles to ignite. His lips were caressing that electrified part of her, his tongue creating a light suction that intensified what he was doing to her. She breathed a helpless yelp, dropping her head back so that her wet hair fell off the edge of the counter. She could hardly believe how much power he had over every sensation she could experience simply by using his mouth. It was intoxicating. Just as she was beginning to surrender herself to it, his lips left and a devastating eruption of euphoria ignited her body as Simon dragged the bridge of his nose into her bud.

Kate cried out as it overpowered her, and she arched off of the counter, opening her legs wider for him. Her whole body was alight in glorious tension which flowed in waves down to her core. It seized control, and she surrendered to it as everything inside of her burst into brilliance. She fought for air as it carried her, and with one last frantic cry, she collapsed on the counter.

Simon saved her from falling off completely. He rose over her, reaching under her knees with one arm and catching her waist in his other. As he pulled her further onto the counter, he let go of her waist to cradle her head in one hand. Kate panted heavily, her chest heaving and her eyes shut. She was hardly aware of him picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the couch.

She began to stir when he laid her down on her back, moving over her and closing his mouth against her neck. Kate drew her legs up and slid her hands along his sides, reorienting herself. Simon made his way up to her jaw, pausing a moment to give her more time to recover. Then he raised himself so that his nose brushed over hers. He let her rise into him, and he closed his mouth against hers as the strength returned to her.

Before she was fully coherent again, Simon moved back from her, resting on his heels and squaring himself up. He watched her below him as he undid his jeans, his blue eyes scanning her bare body. Then he raised himself and pulled his jeans down from his waist, angling himself so he was able to take them completely off. When he moved back over her, he parted her knees with his own, and Kate’s heart pounded in her chest as she felt the soft tip of him graze her inner thigh.

Simon’s breath was hot on her lips as he pressed his forehead against hers. “I love it when you’re desperate for me.”

Before he could adjust himself over her, Kate’s hand was on his shoulder, her knee in his hip as she pushed him over onto his back. She straddled him, running her hands up his chest and sending an electrifying shiver through him.

“Good,” she said. She dropped down to him, closing her mouth over his. Then she pulled back, breathing heavily. “Because it’s your turn.”

Simon drew in a deep breath as she pressed her mouth to his neck. Kate could feel him flex underneath her, his chest muscles tightening as she moved down to his collarbones. When she reached his stomach, his hand went into her hair and she heard his breathing quicken. The feel and sound of him losing control sent a satisfying wave of pleasure through her body. It felt good to gain the upper hand.

Simon’s thirium pump raced as he watched Kate move lower and lower towards his naval. He swallowed. “This might not have the outcome you expect, Kate,” he said, letting out a deep breath as Kate moved to his groin. “I won’t stop just because you─” His body tightened and his eyes clenched shut as he dropped his head back, letting out a groan when he felt the soft wet stimulation of Kate’s tongue drag from the base of his erection to the round tip of him. Then his software scrambled to reorganize itself, and he gasped as he felt himself slide into the warm tight cavern of Kate’s mouth.

He closed his hand in Kate’s hair, his other hand gripping the armrest above him as Kate began to drag her lips up and down the length of his erection. He could feel the tip of himself touch the back of her throat, her tongue caressing the underside of him. There was something unbelievably intimate in having the most vulnerable part of himself receive such caring, unconditional attention from something as powerful and exposed as Kate’s mouth. She was debasing herself for him. And she was doing it willingly just for his pleasure.

He found himself rocking his hips up to aid in the penetration of her. Kate breathed heavily through her nose, her brown hair falling over her face and brushing his groin as she moved up and down. Her tongue provided a particularly satisfying friction that he wished would encompass his entire girth. There was an inconsistency to it, her mouth tightening and lightly suctioning him, and then dragging deeper to give the round tip of him more stimulation as it grazed the top of her mouth and touched the soft warmth further within. It caught him off guard, and the random waves of blinding thrill had him tensing his core and letting out a frantic sigh.

His erection was strengthening, and he wanted more. Letting go of the armrest, he brought his arm down to run his hand along her shoulder and readjusted his hand in her hair. She arched her back over him, and he watched as she slid her hands up his torso, breathing heavier as she tried to take him deeper. Another frantic wave flowed through him as a slight turn of her head shifted the angle of her tongue on his length. It pulled a sharp breath from him, and he threaded his hand tighter into her hair. Just as he was beginning to settle back into a rhythm, a sudden shock erupted in his system as Kate clawed her nails into his soft synthetic skin, and Simon let out a desperate cry as she dragged her nails down his stomach. The debilitating pleasure of it had him struggling to inhale, and he bucked his hips up to drive himself deep into the back of her throat.

He felt her contract, and then her movement stopped as she lurched. He rose up as she popped her mouth off of him, and she coughed.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He brushed her hair back from her face, and she ducked her head as she tried to hide her smile.

“I get the popsicle references now,” she muttered. Before Simon could begin to readjust himself, Kate turned her head, and a wave of electricity swept through Simon’s body as she took him into her mouth again.

He dropped his shoulders, a strained groan leaving him as he felt his muscles tighten. His hand was back in her hair, his chest heaving as powerful motivation urged him to pump himself deeper. He rocked his hips up gently, fighting to restrain himself from pushing her head further down onto him where the base of his erection was being neglected. He springed up unintentionally, causing Kate to cough through her nose though she recovered quickly. Just as he was searching for a new way to slide himself deeper into her, Kate rose slightly and brought herself further over him. Her hand trailed up to his throat to touch the hollow between his collarbones. Then Simon let out a frantic moan as Kate’s fingernails dug into his synthetic skin, and glowing blue lines appeared behind her fingers as she clawed her way down his chest to his naval.

A brilliant spark of ecstasy ignited Simon’s body, and he arched himself up as he felt his arousal uncoil inside of him. He clutched Kate’s hair, his mouth dropping open and letting out a series of sharp gasps as the blinding pleasure inside of him touched the canopy of what his system could endure. Then it rolled, flowing downward throughout his entire bionic network into the furthest reaches of his chassis. The power of it had his software scrambling, sending a shocking shiver through him as he felt it leaving him. He bared his teeth and clenched his eyes shut as he groaned into it, thrusting his hips up and pushing down on the back of Kate’s head to deliver a final satisfying stimulation to his straining erection. It propelled the release a bit further, leaving him completely and gloriously depleted.

His system was rebooting as he recovered from his amazing descent, and it took him a while to notice Kate was coughing again. He attempted to raise himself onto his elbows, hitching when his visual processor cut out and restarted. He reached out instead, feeling blindly for Kate and still lagging from his reboot.

“K-Kate?” He felt a swell of relief when Kate clutched his hand, and he heard her laugh. His visual processor snapped back on, and Kate was hovering over him with his flannel shirt in one hand as she wiped her face.

“That’s something you don’t see in porno,” she said. “Jesus, I didn’t think there’d be that much spit.”

She scrunched the shirt up and wiped her chest before tossing the shirt to the floor. When she looked up Simon had gone still, his eyes closed and his LED spinning yellow. The sight of him so unaware below her first had her curious, and then she felt a shameless wave of pride. With some degree of caution, she pulled herself up and held herself over his unaware body. He still hadn’t moved, though his eyebrows were tensed as though he was thinking carefully. Kate lowered down to him, and pressed her mouth to the side of his.

“I won this,” she said, and slid a leg off the side of the couch to stand up.

Simon’s hand clamped onto her arm, and she froze. When she looked down, Simon’s eyes had opened and he was gazing at her with fierce focus. Before she could try to interpret his expression, he pulled her down.

Kate twisted as she hit the couch, and Simon pulled her arm up to rotate her onto her back. She let out a sharp gasp as he moved over her, his leg brushing between hers to open her up for him. Kate pressed her fists to his chest, her heart hammering.

“You─” A light yelp escaped her as he dropped down to her, closing his mouth on her throat as he pressed his body into hers. Kate could feel the solid length of him run between her legs. She closed her eyes as she let out a breath. “There’s no fucking way you’re ready again.”

Simon arched his body and brought himself up slightly to look down at her. The corner of his mouth pulled sideways.

“I have news for you, Kate,” he said. He tensed his shoulders as he gripped his erection and guided his soft round head in between her slick folds. He exhaled with her as she gasped, his thirium pump hammering in his chest. Then he broke into a knowing smile. “I’m an  _ android.” _

He lingered on the last word, the desperate moan from Kate and the way she dropped her head back as she arched into him causing his body to ignite as he slid his erection into her soft, warm interior all the way down to its base.

The satisfying warmth that pressed evenly on all sides of his erection caused his muscles to collect, the different parts of him tensing in preparation for movement. Simon held himself over Kate with his hands on either side of her, his hips pressed firmly into hers as he allowed her to absorb the feel of him inside of her. Then he flexed his back, rolling his hips on hers to slowly begin the journey of breathless ecstasy that these parts of them were made for.

Kate’s voice escaped with each breath as she clenched her hands on Simon’s sides, her legs drawing up to cross over his back. Simon felt himself harden further as he moved inside her, the wet firmness of her interior and how she reacted to him penetrating it sending his system into a frenzy. He took in every visual detail that she gave him in search of proof that she was loving it. He was delivering to her the most precious gift of her womanhood that he was never meant to understand but that only he could provide. He needed her to need him.

He dropped down to her, closing his mouth over hers and bringing some coherence back to her. When he drew back, he held himself up on his elbows as he continued to roll himself into her hips.

“Do you know why humans feel the need to mate when they’re in love?” he said through his panting. Kate’s gaze focused on his as she gently moved underneath him by the push of his pelvis on hers. She struggled to gain control of her breathing.

“Are you conducting a biological analysis on how you’re fucking me?” she said, her voice strained from the influence of pleasure. Simon breathed into a smile.

“It has nothing to do with biology,” he said. He steadied his movement, letting the electric thrill settle in his core. “You don’t give yourself to me out of instinct. You do it because you want proof that I am capable of completely destroying you. And you’re capable of destroying me. But the fact that we never do brings us closer than any words, any emotion, any  _ pleasure─” _ he arched himself deep into her, reaching far into the soft tightness of her body and pulling a startled gasp from her, “─was meant to do. We’re taking the vulnerability of everything we are. We’re using it to bring us both to life.”

Kate’s hazel eyes burned bright, her mouth falling open slightly as she gazed up at him. Then she rose up, closing her mouth on his and loosening her legs around his waist. The shock of her taking him scrambled his system, and he was already falling sideways off the couch before he realized Kate had rolled them both over.

He hit the ground on his shoulder and flattened with a heavy grunt onto his back, slamming into the coffee table and knocking several items to the floor. Kate landed on top of him, her knees on either side of his hips and her shoulders squared as she braced herself up on his chest. System errors were still shooting through Simon’s processor when he felt the slick sensation of Kate’s warmth slip down onto him, the satisfying weight of her settling on his hips and making him groan in euphoria.

Kate’s shoulders dropped and she let out a heavy sigh as the tip of him placed soft pressure into the aching tension of her sensitive walls. She rolled her hips on his, creating back and forth waves of magnificent pleasure that pulsed up through her body. She clenched her hands on Simon’s chest as he drew in a deep breath underneath her, the details of his neck and collarbones becoming more defined as he tensed. He watched her helplessly, his hands on her flexing waist. The sight of him baring his throat to her, his mouth open as he struggled to cool down his biocomponents, and the stunned expression on his face caused the sensation to intensify throughout her body. She took control.

Kate felt her mouth pull in a slight smile as she softly milked the pleasure from his pelvis into her own. She reached back, taking his hands off of her waist and threading her fingers in between his. She clasped hard.

“Let me break you down,” she said, breathing deeply with each roll of her hips on his. “I don’t think there’s a physical reason for androids to fuck. I bet I barely scratch the surface of what you’re able to feel besides what I do to your dick.” She leaned forward so that she was able to press his hands into the floor on either side of his head, her nails digging into his knuckles. “But you’re willing to settle for me because I make you feel something that an android will never make you feel. That only a human is capable of.” She touched her lips to his, breathing out as he breathed in and flexing deeper onto him. “I make you feel dirty.”

Simon was suddenly sitting up, releasing her hands and pressing his mouth to hers as he wrapped his arms around her. Kate cupped his face, taking in each closing of his mouth as she struggled for air. When he released her, he pressed his forehead to hers and slid his hands down to her waist, pulling her down onto him. Kate gasped against his mouth as the solid pressure of him inside of her sent powerful waves of elated tension through her. She rolled her hips on him and let him guide her movement.

“Do I make you feel dirty?” she whispered against him. “Do you feel used? Stained?” She moved into him so she was able to close her teeth on his earlobe. She pulled it so her teeth clicked when it slipped from them. “Disgusting?”

Simon rose up onto his knees, and Kate slid backwards off of him. Before she could take control again, Simon’s hand was on her shoulder, forcing her to bend over the coffee table. Her heart pounded as she felt him move behind her, his chest pressing against her back. His mouth was on her temple, his hands running down her sides. Kate dug her nails into the plastic surface of the table as she felt him open her legs up for him. Then she let out a soft cry at the sensation of his hardened erection slipping into her again.

Simon breathed a gentle groan in her ear as he smoothed a hand down her shoulder to her arm. He threaded his fingers through the back of hers. “You make me feel  _ alive,”  _ he said.

Kate moaned sharply and felt her core tighten as Simon began to clap his pelvis into her. He rose up behind her though Kate could still feel the strength in his body. The power of his thrusts and the angle of him was hitting a particularly sensitive tension deep inside her, sending debilitating shockwaves of blinding ecstasy up from her pelvis to her shoulders. She found herself crying out from the force of it, clawing into the table and tightening her hand in his. As she did, a blue line appeared at Simon’s fingertips, and she watched it flow down along his hand to expose the white plastic underneath. His hand flexed over hers, and she watched the revealed android part of him love her hand from behind the way he was loving her body with his own.

Simon let go of her waist to grip her shoulder, pulling her back onto him each time he thrusted into her. Kate’s muscles were igniting, the shockwaves of pleasure beginning to combine as her body prepared itself for surrender. With an agonizing effort, she reached back to grab the wrist of the hand that held her shoulder steady.

Simon understood. He released her hand, backing out of her and pushing her sideways by the shoulder until she rolled onto her back. Kate let out a frantic breath, her hair falling away from her face as she took the opportunity to recover. There was hardly any time for it. Simon grabbed onto the joints of her hips, pulling her into him as he moved forward. He gazed down at her, his chest heaving as he bent her knees up to hook his arms underneath them. Kate arched her body up, sucking in one last gasp of air before he pushed his straining erection into her wet, swollen folds.

He was pumping himself into her again, the force of his movement creating dull slapping each time his hips connected with hers. Kate clenched her eyes shut, electrifying waves pulling frantic moans from her as she reached above her to grip the edge of the table and open herself up for him. The view she presented Simon caused his system to overclock, and he smoothed his hands along her stomach to catch her rolling breasts. He worked his back harder to thrust deeper into her. She was nearly ready to fall.

Kate fought for air as the incessant pressure and friction inside her began to blend. A brilliant shock gripped her, and she automatically felt herself arching up.

“S-Simon…” she stammered.

Simon let go of her breast, his core tightening in preparation for release. He frantically reached for her face, and slipped his thumb into her open mouth to hook it onto her lower teeth.

“Bite me,” he said breathlessly. Kate’s teeth closed down on his thumb joint, and a minor warning flashed through his system. The pleasure inside of him rolled ominously, and Simon dropped his head back, shutting his eyes and letting out a sharp groan.  _ “Harder.” _

Kate didn’t have the strength to object to it. She grabbed onto his wrist, baring her teeth and biting down onto his thumb. As she did, a magnificent cascade of euphoria fell over her, igniting her body and seizing every sensation she had. She felt it take her, spreading through her muscles and forcing her to arch herself up into Simon’s moving hips. She could hear him crying out above her, the sound of him mixing with her own muffled moans as she opened her legs wider to give his solid length a deeper reach into the charged softness of her pelvis. He was falling in ecstasy with her, succumbing to the pleasure they’d both been building for eachother. And as the amazing burst of energy pulsed through her, she felt him meet her there, the two of them lost together in a sea of euphoria but exactly where they needed to be.

Her mind swam as reality slowly came back to her. She took it in carefully, breathing heavily and letting each breath bring her closer back into herself. She kept her eyes closed and instead listened to the world around her in order to orient herself again. Simon was above her, heaving in exhaustion with his nose pressed to her temple. Kate still had her legs wrapped around him though she’d let her arms fall open. It was too difficult to move, so she stayed there with him as they both slowly recovered.

Finally Simon raised himself above her, brushing his nose against hers. He gazed down at her and ran his hand along her cheek. “Are you okay?” he said through his panting.

Kate let out a tired laugh, bringing her arms up to wrap around his shoulders. She couldn’t quite manage to speak, and nodded instead.

Simon lowered himself down to her, closing his lips against hers and silencing their heavy breathing for a moment. Their mouths made a gentle wet sound when he released her. He swallowed, pressing his forehead to hers as he panted again. “I was worried I might have hurt you.”

Kate dragged her fingers through the back of his blond hair which was a crosshatched tangle of locks, his sidesweep falling in messy spikes over his forehead. She pushed him up gently and ran a hand along his neck, taking in the sight of him. He looked down at her, the corner of his mouth peaking up slightly, and he reached up to cup the side of her face.

Blue flashes of light caught her attention. She looked sideways, and felt a jolt of horror. Simon’s thumb was dangling by a wire at his larger joint, the mechanical components visible within the gaping hole in his hand.

“Oh Christ, Simon.” She gripped his wrist, pulling his damaged hand up in front of her to see the damage more clearly. She stared for a moment. “Fuck! I didn’t think I could bite that hard.”

Simon laughed, studying his swinging thumb as though impressed. Kate dropped her head down onto the table and released his hand.

“You always laugh,” she said. “It’s like the more I break you, the funnier it is. One of these days I’m going to break you in half and you’ll still be laughing.”

Simon lowered his hand and moved down to her to press his mouth against her neck. He dragged his lips up to her ear, and Kate could feel his smile.

“But the orgasm will be to die for,” he said.

Kate let out a sigh. “You seriously need to get off on something else besides me breaking you all the time.”

“I think we broke more than me this time,” said Simon, rising above her. “For instance, your rule that you’d never in a million years perform oral sex.”

Kate laughed through her nose. “Yeah, well I wasn’t going to let you win.”

Simon’s mouth pulled in a sideways smile. “I always win.”

Kate did her best to glare up at him, knowing that her smile was giving her away. Simon moved down to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her off the table to straddle him. She kept her arms around his shoulders, settling into him and feeling her body relax at the soft brush of his hand on her back. She returned it, tilting her head to rest it on his shoulder and absorbing the feel of him. It was always startling how easily her body fit against his, as if she was perfectly molded to fit the shape of him. Despite the fact that she was made of something very different than Simon, that they were separated by a barrier between mechanics and biology, the rough pieces that defined them matched in a way that was beyond reason and logic. They filled the flawed spaces between them with the perfect parts of eachother. They were complete.

Kate breathed out deeply as she opened her eyes, running her fingers through Simon’s blond hair. Her gaze drifted over the room, and she felt a wave of dread. She sat up.

Simon turned towards her at her sudden movement. He followed her gaze, noticing for the first time the bits of broken glass and ceramic that peppered the floor. Kate’s books were strewn in messy piles, and the kitchen floor was an explosion of utensils and plates.

Kate narrowed her eyes in horror as she let the reality of the situation sink in. Then she let out a frustrated breath as she dropped her forehead onto Simon’s shoulder.

“Our sex life is getting really expensive,” she muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a madness I didn't foresee. Pretty much I just let Simon and Kate completely take the wheel in terms of their personal flaws and being utterly desperate for eachother. I enjoy seeing Simon show colors that we rarely see in fanfiction. He has such a caring and reserved personality but when he breaks out of that shell, a whole different person emerges. Instead of a quiet, nervous introvert, he turns into a confident and dominant power figure. Kate doesn't stand a chance.
> 
> [Detroit: Within Soma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379089/chapters/53467114)


End file.
